


Le train de la perdition

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Food, Nuit des lemons, Secret Identity, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soirée des 7 péchés capitaux<br/>Troisième thème : Gourmandise pour la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente<br/>Mots-clefs : Rouge, train, orgie.<br/>Dans ce train, Samantha ne cherchait qu'à s'évader avec ses partenaires de perdition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le train de la perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Le principe des nuits de la Ficothèque est d'écrire des one-shots érotiques sur un thème général. Chaque heure, un sous-thème est tiré au sort (ici la gourmandise). Trois mots complémentaires le sont également. On peut choisir de les glisser dans le texte, de les utiliser en thèmes sous-jacents, d'en utiliser qu'un ou deux voire aucun. On a toute la nuit pour écrire et on rend nos copies avant de partir dormir.

Samantha croqua dans la chair tendre de la fraise généreuse. Le goût sucré explosa dans sa bouche. Un peu de jus dégoulina le long de ses lèvres pour finir sa course en une goutte mutine le long de son cou.

Les paysages défilaient à la fenêtre alors qu’elle se penchait sur sa victime consentante. Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier se laissant bercer par le bruit des rails.

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle n’en avait cure.

Juste le plaisir de l’instant.

Elle le fit croquer dans le fruit pour instaurer un partage. Elle alluma ensuite une cigarette alors qu’il jetait ses mains avides sur ses cuisses. Elle ne s’intéressait pas à lui, elle ne le regardait pas, tout ce qui lui convenait était les petits frissons de délices qui parcourait sa peau. Elle écrasa son petit bâton de fumée.

Sa bouche masculine attaqua l’un de ses seins dénudés avec  voracité. Il joua avec son téton jusqu’à presque lui faire mal. Elle adorait ça. Ce léger trait dans son corps jusqu’au cœur de son ventre qui la fit se tendre contre lui.

Elle soupira : il la délivrait de son corset. Ses baisers l’enveloppèrent d’une sensation de plaisir décuplée. Il ne tarda pas à déchirer son string en dentelle. Elle lui colla une autre baie dans la bouche, il en partagea la saveur de sa langue habile.

Cette main entre ses jambes lui donnait du plaisir en titillant son clitoris. Des vagues de bien-être l’envahissait. Un doigt s’immisça puis un deuxième. Ces intrus frottaient délicatement les parois de son vagin qui lui envoyait des signaux de contentement. Elle gémit contre son épaule quand il la prit enfin.

Les allées et venues lui procuraient l’abandon qu’elle était venu chercher en ce lieu de perdition. Un aller express pour l’inconnu. Elle criait tout son saoul, elle se laissait aller à son instinct, elle bougeait ses hanches à son encontre pour plus de sensation, pour plus de plaisir, toujours plus.

Ses mains sur ses seins, sur ses fesses, sur ses épaules s’attachaient à son corps tandis qu’elle variait le rythme de ses déhanchements pour elle-même. C’était ce qu’elle voulait, se faire sauter dans ce train.

La sueur commençait à recouvrir son corps lui permettant de mieux glisser sur son partenaire d’un soir. Son vagin se contracta une première puis une seconde fois jusqu’à la plonger dans l’orgasme.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui un instant. Juste le temps de récupérer. Puis elle sortit dans le couloir.

Des cris et des soupirs se mêlaient aux grincements du train.

Samantha allait bientôt pouvoir changer de cabine et de partenaire.


End file.
